


Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes

by pure_shores



Series: You Were Red and You Liked Me Because I Was Blue [6]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Internal Monologue, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Beta, No Smut, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, crankiplier - Freeform, it is what it is, it’s very Mark heavy first half of the chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_shores/pseuds/pure_shores
Summary: Ethan goes back to Maine for a few days to help a family member move house. Mark stays at his apartment with Chica to watch over Spencer whilst he’s gone and Mark has a meltdown when he realises just how much he misses Ethan... within the first few hours of him being gone.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: You Were Red and You Liked Me Because I Was Blue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742731
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read this series from the beginning I highly recommend it because this is a whole universe going on!  
> As usual, this is a work of fiction in an alternate universe and the boys are actually in very real relationships with their girlfriends so please don't bring up shipping/fanfiction with them, okay? Great!  
> Hope you all enjoy x

Mark was one hundred percent sure that he was losing his mind. That was the only explanation as to why he was sitting staring at Ethan’s blank computer screen - it’d put itself into sleep mode since he hadn’t touched it in a while. When he checked his phone, he noticed that he’d been sitting there unmoving for at least ten minutes. God, and it had only been a few hours since he’d driven Ethan to the airport… How was he going to manage a few days without him if he was already struggling to function as a normal human being within mere hours? “C’mon, Fischbach, pull yourself together,” he muttered, scrubbing a hand through the front of his hair before wiggling the mouse to get the computer out of sleep mode. Honestly, he hadn’t thought he’d struggle this bad with Ethan out of state for a while. There was so much technology available for them to keep in contact so it wasn’t as if they wouldn’t be able to speak to each other! Sure, there had been the option for him to go with his boyfriend but he thought, no, it was only a few days and there was no point uprooting himself from the post-production schedule for his current project. Besides, Ethan was helping his cousin back home move into a new house and it wasn’t exactly going to be a vacation. It’d mostly be them lugging around furniture and his cousin’s belongings into their appropriate rooms. If anything, Mark would just get in the way. He  _ had _ been invited, of course, seeing as he was Ethan’s partner, but they’d both come to the agreement that he should stay in LA, in Ethan’s apartment with Chica, to keep Spencer company. That way there was less of a hassle to get them both out to Maine and also find someone who could look after two dogs whilst they were away - most people they knew in LA had super busy lifestyles as it was without adding two dogs that weren’t theirs into the mix. 

And so, here he was, using Ethan’s recording room to try and get back to the regular schedule of videos for his channel. Whilst he’d been doing a lot of the hard grafting for his current project outside of YouTube, his channel videos had been few and far between. He’d have been lucky if he managed to get one video a week up. He  _ was  _ super grateful to Ethan though, who’d been looking after not just his house and Chica, but had also done a lot of research to help him come up with video ideas and kept up communication with Lixian if the editor needed feedback on how he’d worked a recent video. All in all, without Ethan, he might have crashed and burned during this time - hell, he may have even not been able to get the project into post-production half as fast as he had done. With Ethan, he’d been able to put the majority of his focus and efforts on the project and not worry about much else. He just wished he could repay him somehow, show him just how much it meant to have him around not just so he could focus on work stuff but because he was the most beautiful, kind, smart and compassionate person he’d ever known and he was so lucky to have him. There was  _ one _ thing that had been playing on his mind a lot lately, especially since their lives had recently become so hectic with the addition of Mark’s extra workload. If they didn’t live in separate places, it wouldn’t have been an issue for Ethan to watch Chica whilst he was away and it wouldn’t have been a minor inconvenience for Ethan to have to use Mark’s recording room whilst he stayed at his house… If they lived together, one of them would always be around for the dogs and they’d both have their own recording rooms in one place, everything would be  _ together _ and  _ cohesive _ . It made complete and utter sense in his mind for them to live together - hell, they barely spent a moment apart anyway so why not just make it that little bit easier and take away the journey between the apartment and house? Maybe that would be a way for him to show Ethan just how amazing he was and how much he wanted, no,  _ needed _ him. And as he thought about it, he knew that it would be the perfect idea. After all, when Ethan had been staying at his house to watch Chica he’d enjoyed it, Mark could tell. And the night before he’d moved back to the apartment, he’d clung to Mark in bed just that little bit tighter and he was an idiot if he hadn’t noticed how slowly he’d packed his things away into his suitcase to take back to his place. Ethan wanted to live with him, of that much he was sure. That settled it. He would ask him when he came back from Maine.

At that thought, he sighed and focused back on the computer screen again - he didn’t even want to check how long he’d been zoned out for this time. Ethan’s log in menu was waiting for him to enter the password to gain access. His gaze glanced down to the post-it note that his boyfriend had left at the bottom of his monitor to remind him of said password and he cursed out loud at the fact he’d been given a hint, not the actual thing.  _ ‘My birthday but backwards <3’ _ Ethan  _ knew _ that he sucked at remembering birthdays! Could barely even remember his own half the time. Whew boy, this was going to take some brain digging… He drummed his fingers on the desktop, his other hand holding his chin as he thought back to the previous times they’d celebrated Ethan’s birthday. It was definitely later in the year… November? Fuck it, he thought, let’s just give it a try. Fingers flying over the keys, he typed in 491211.  _ ‘Incorrect password. Please try again.’ _ “Fuck!” he exclaimed, giving a groan and sliding down a little in the computer chair. “Come on, come on, Ethan’s birthday, you  _ know  _ it…” He experienced something of a lightbulb moment in the form of a memory of an old video where they’d surprised him as a late birthday gift, then grinned to himself and typed in the box again: 694201. With a cheer of triumph, Mark punched the air when the computer let him in and he picked up the post-it note, kissing it, “You beauty!” Now he had access, he’d be able to actually get some work done instead of moping about the house missing his boyfriend.

As he filmed himself playing a game that Ethan had recommended - some kind of neon themed horror game - he kept having to stop himself from talking about him all the time. It’d be ‘ _ this reminds me of something Ethan said’ _ or ‘ _ Ethan would be terrified of that’ _ . It got so bad that he forced himself to take a break after half an hour and went to make himself some lunch. Lixian was a great editor, that was for sure, but he wasn’t a miracle worker - even he would have trouble making a video out of what little pieces of footage there were of Mark  _ not _ constantly referencing his boyfriend. Hey, maybe the fans would think it was cute? After he’d eaten his food and fed the dogs, he went back to the game and tried to clear his mind - he had a whole wealth of things to talk about aside from Ethan! Just because the guy had gone out of state for a few days, did not mean he needed to have a mini meltdown because he suddenly didn’t know how to survive without him… Okay, maybe he needed to start again and stream the game live so that he’d at least have everyone in the chat keeping his mind away from Ethan-related topics the whole time. If they brought him up then it was hardly his fault! And so, he loaded up twitch and started a session, waiting for people to start flocking to the stream before he started a new game and shared his screen. “Hello everybody. It’s been too long, hasn’t it? I’ve missed you all!”

He had managed to stream for a few hours in the end and the idea had been perfect because he had been distracted by the constant flow of comments coming in from everyone watching him play. After he turned off the camera and shut Ethan’s computer down, his phone began ringing and he fished it out of his pocket. His heart swooped when he saw it was his boyfriend wanting to video chat. With a grin he accepted the call and he was delighted to see Ethan’s face appear on screen.

“Hey gorgeous,” Mark chimed, heading out of the recording room and closing the door behind him, “You have a good flight?” He made his way through the garage and then up the stairs to the floor above.

“Hey,” Ethan beamed back at him, and from what he could see through the camera he looked calm and settled, “It was okay. Not as bad as when we went to Disney World. Did you just finish recording? I didn’t interrupt, did I?”

“No no no, you had perfect timing actually - all wrapped up for today,” he smiled, flipping the camera so that Ethan would be able to see Spencer and Chica lounging in the living room, “Look at our angels.”

“Hey Spence, hey Chica!” Ethan called, and Mark’s face softened when he saw both their heads lift in response and Spencer got up out of his bed. Mark knelt down and flipped the camera again, letting the two of them see each other. “Oooh, look at my handsome boy,” his boyfriend cooed through the phone, which had Spencer tipping his head to one side in curiosity.

“Aw, you don’t have to call me that, Mark will do,” he responded, unable to help himself from teasing.

“Very funny, smartass, I was talking to my dog,” Ethan rolled his eyes with a smile, “Anyways, just wanted to give you a quick call to see how you were so you don’t miss me too much.”

“Ugh, as  _ if _ ,” Mark turned his head to look at Spencer, “Would you get a loada this guy? Thinks I’ll  _ miss  _ him.” Spencer’s tail wagged and he licked Mark’s cheek, to which Ethan cooed at.

“I think that’s Spencer talk for ‘You can’t fool me’, babe. And you can’t fool me either. You already miss me and you know it.” On the screen, Mark saw him grin with his tongue between his teeth.

“Yeah, well, don’t let it go to your head,” Mark grumbled, wrinkling his nose up at the admission, “There’s not enough room for two Annuses on the channel.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, once an Unus always an Unus,” Ethan giggled, before resting his head in one hand, “I miss you too. Coulda used your big muscles with some of the heavy lifting today.”

“Of course that’s all you miss,” Mark pouted, sniffing as he looked at Spencer again, “When did your daddy get so shallow, Spence?” The dog yipped in reply, tail wagging even faster.

“Come on, you know I’d still miss you even if you weren’t so hot,” Ethan giggled, “I miss everything about you. Even your annoyingly big head.”

“Well it is rather beautiful in its largeness, isn’t it?” Mark smirked, and he saw Ethan roll his eyes fondly. “Honestly though, Eth, I’m glad to see you. I  _ have _ missed you - I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

He saw Ethan tip his head to one side and his eyes crinkled as he smiled warmly, “Aw,  _ babe _ . That’s so cute. I haven’t stopped thinking of you since I boarded the plane.” He let out a sigh and pouted, “These next few days better go quick so I can come back and kiss you for hours.”

“That sounds great,” Mark grinned, and he was being genuine, “I can’t wait.” On the other end, he heard someone call Ethan’s name and his heart dropped.

“Ah, that’s my cue for food,” his boyfriend cringed into the camera, “Sorry, babe, I’d better go. I’ll text you later, okay? Love you!”

“Love you too,” Mark kissed at the camera, and then he heard the sound of the call cutting off. With a sigh, he locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, then ruffled Spencer’s fur as he saw the dog looking at him expectantly, “Sorry, boy, daddy’s gonna be away for a little while longer. C’mon, let’s have some dinner and watch a movie, whaddya say to that?” Tail wagging once more, Mark leaned down to kiss the top of his head and then got off the floor where he’d been knelt next to him, and headed into the kitchen with both dogs in tow.

After eating food and watching some film on Netflix - not that he really watched it, more like he had it as background noise whilst he scrolled through his phone, checking all of Ethan’s social media channels as well as looking back on the photos of him he had in his camera roll - Mark was snuggled up with Chica and Spencer on the couch. This helped keep his longing for his boyfriend at bay somewhat, especially because Spencer was a reminder of him. However, because he was a reminder of him it also just made him miss the boy even more. After refreshing Twitter for what felt like the umpteenth time to see if Ethan had tweeted, with no success, he gave up and decided maybe an early night was a good idea. He switched off the film and gently moved out from beneath the dogs, dumping his plate in the sink to wash up in the morning. As he moved through the apartment he flicked off lights as he went and, when they realised where he was going, Chica and Spencer followed him upstairs. Once he’d changed into his PJ shorts, Mark threw back the duvet on Ethan’s bed and crawled in. He pulled the duvet back up to his chin and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend that lingered on the material as the dogs settled at the end of the bed, getting themselves comfy. This was both better and worse for helping his Ethansickness (kinda like homesickness but missing Ethan instead - Mark knew it was real!) because he could imagine he was here with him from the scent all around but also it just served to pinpoint the fact that he truly  _ wasn’t _ there. He  _ really _ needed to just go to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day and maybe he’d be more used to being apart from his boyfriend by then. “Goodnight, Chica. Goodnight, Spence,” he mumbled before letting his eyes slide shut and he slowly succumbed to the darkness.

~~~

Three days later, Mark had woken at the crack of dawn like usual, but this time it was because he was jittery with excitement and anticipation. He’d even woken up before his usual alarm at 6am because he just wanted to see Ethan already. His boyfriend was coming back home today and he  _ could not wait _ . Since he knew he still had something of a wait before he’d need to drive to the airport, he forced himself to get on with his usual morning routine. He showered, took the dogs for a walk, fed them when they got back, then he went to meet Alex for a workout. After their session Alex noted that Mark seemed more cheery than he had the last few days and when he found out the reason he gave a knowing grin, “You guys are so cute together.”

Mark couldn’t argue with that. He knew they were a good couple and that’s why they were soulmates, after all. Not that everyone knew that, of course. He and Ethan hadn’t really spoken about whether to tell people about that significant factor of their relationship but a few of their friends and family knew. Once he and Alex had said goodbye, he made his way back to Ethan’s apartment and took another shower, then moved to the bedroom. He wanted to look good for his boyfriend when he collected him from the airport. As he dried himself with the towel, he checked his phone for the time and saw he should leave no later than in just under an hour. That gave him plenty of time to get himself all dolled up and feed the dogs. Spritzing himself with his favourite cologne - which he knew Ethan was also a fan of - and moisturising his face and body, he kept an eye on the time. Didn’t want to be late! He picked out some beige trousers and a black tshirt, then attempted to lightly style his hair so it didn’t look like he’d just got out of bed. Wrinkling his nose up as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed at his hair - it never wanted to go the way he intended. Ah well, it looked better than it had done this morning and wasn’t in his eyes for once. Another phone check - fifteen minutes. A group of butterflies had decided to take flight in the pit of his stomach at the thought that he would be seeing Ethan within the next hour. After one last spritz of cologne he pocketed his phone and headed downstairs to feed Chica and Spencer. As they walked over to investigate their full bowls, Mark tugged on a jacket and grabbed his keys and wallet. “See you later guys,” he called as he headed out the front door and locked it behind him. When he was in his car and just before he pulled away from the kerb, he sent a text to Ethan just in case his flight was early - if miracles like that ever happened - ‘Hey I’m just heading to the airport now. Can’t wait to see you. xxx’

With that, he was on his way. As he drove, getting closer and closer to the airport, his heart began hammering in his chest. These past few days had been so slow and it hadn’t gotten any easier being away from Ethan after the first day. Going to sleep and waking up in his boyfriend’s bed alone had been the hardest part, but also just performing everyday, mundane tasks without him were difficult too. He often found himself longing to call Ethan multiple times during the day or texting him just to ask how his day was - but, like, every hour. It had been a little unhealthy, that was for sure. Logically he knew that he didn’t  _ need _ Ethan to survive everyday life, it wasn’t like he’d die without him, but when you’ve come to rely on someone’s presence so closely it was hard to get out of that state of mind. Eventually he pulled into the airport’s short stay car park and got out, locking it behind him. His heart wouldn’t stop racing as he walked in and watched the arrival board to find Ethan’s flight. When he saw it, he bit his lip and texted him again just in case he checked his phone on the way there, ‘I’m here waiting for you in the arrival lounge. See you real soon. xxx’ He was due to land in fifteen minutes so he had a little bit of a wait to go, so he grabbed a bottle of coke from a nearby store and sat on one of the chairs in the waiting area. As he did so, his leg bounced impatiently and he found himself checking the information board every minute or so. When he finally saw the word ‘Landed’ lit up in green, he sprung to his feet and moved to the correct gate where Ethan would be coming in. He glanced at the board again a few minutes later and saw it said ‘Arrived’, his heart jumping. Not long now and his boyfriend would be walking through this gate. As he glanced around, he saw a few other people apparently waiting for this same flight to land, probably to collect their own loved ones, and it just made him all the more anxious to have Ethan with him already. After another fifteen minutes his gaze spotted the first few people coming through the gate so he zoned in, his eyes scanning for the brown hair and hazel eyes that he so loved. After a minute or so he saw Ethan in the process of pocketing his phone with a smile on his face as he walked, and as soon as he was through the gate Mark launched at him and smothered him with his affection in a tight hug.

After a moment, Ethan moved his head out of Mark’s shoulder and gave a soft giggle, his bag having dropped to the floor at their feet from where his arms had immediately come up to wrap around his boyfriend in return, “I’m guessing you missed me?”

“That’s an understatement,” Mark mumbled, pressing a lingering kiss to his neck and breathing in his scent. His hands grasped at the back of Ethan’s shirt and one of them even slid beneath the material to feel the warm skin at the small of his back. “I’m so glad you’re back, Eth…” Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes but he squeezed them closed and instead pressed kisses all over his boyfriend’s face which earned him delighted giggles in response.

“Next time you’re coming with me then,” Ethan grinned, lifting his hands to place his palms either side of Mark’s face and pull him in for a gentle kiss. Their lips melded together, warm and familiar but  _ just _ what Mark needed. It was like he’d been underwater without oxygen for days and was just now coming up to the surface for air. He dove in more, capturing Ethan’s bottom lip between his teeth to lightly graze the soft skin there. Reluctantly he pulled back only after someone walked past them clearing their throat, and he saw Ethan’s cheeks flushed red, eyes glazed over. “I think we should head to the car before you get us arrested for voyeurism, babe,” the younger man smiled sheepishly, moving to grab his bag off the floor and take one of Mark’s hands.

Boy, did it feel good to have his hand in Ethan’s after missing it for so long. He wove their fingers together and squeezed gently before turning and tugging him towards the exit of the airport. “Yeah, you’re not allowed to leave me ever again,” Mark chuckled, though he was a fraction serious in that statement - of course there were going to be other times that they’d be apart for however long, but he just hoped those instances weren’t too often. He would never in a million years tell Ethan what he could or couldn’t do, but he wanted his boyfriend to know just how much he’d missed him and needed him in his life. Needed  _ and _ wanted.

“I’m not going anywhere for a long time, don’t you worry,” Ethan grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek, and Mark could have sighed wistfully at just how much he’d missed even the smallest things like that. But he wasn’t going to turn into a swooning mess right here in the airport over a kiss to the cheek, he did still have  _ some  _ dignity left. “I missed you just as much as I can tell you missed me so I’d rather not have to go through that again anytime soon, ya know?”

“You’re telling  _ me _ ,” Mark laughed, taking his bag from him and putting it in the boot of the car now they’d reached the car park, “I’ve been bombarded with memes about me being sad without you on reddit and tumblr.” As he went around to get in his side of the car, Ethan sent him a confused look so he elaborated, “Apparently when I streamed the other day, everyone was really concerned about me because you weren’t around - it’s been said that I had the look of a lost puppy. So #SadAnnus is a thing now, I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know.”

Ethan, who was plugging his seatbelt in, burst out into giggles at the revelation, “I did wonder what that hashtag was about! I never looked into it. That’s the  _ best _ thing I’ve ever heard of. I need to check reddit when I get back.”

“Mmm, but first I think you need to check in with your boyfriend who’s missed you  _ very much, _ ” Mark murmured, leaning across the gearstick to kiss Ethan. A hand lifted to cup his cheek tenderly as all of his longing and yearning poured forth into his boyfriend’s mouth. Both of them began breathing heavily through their noses, unwilling to part just yet, as Ethan’s hand palmed at Mark’s chest and slid down to his stomach.

“Mm, did you train harder the last few days to look good for me?” Ethan smirked coyly as they broke off mere centimetres, their breaths mingling, and his fingers traced the lines of Mark’s toned stomach beneath his shirt.

“Gotta give you  _ some _ kind of welcome home gift,” Mark grinned, his gaze drinking in the sight of Ethan so close, landing on his bright, beautiful eyes that he could watch for hours. And it fascinated him to no end that his irises shifted just slightly in shade whenever he’d tilt his head or the lighting changed. When he saw Ethan’s eyes crinkle at the corners he leaned in and kissed him again, and Ethan tugged at the hem of his shirt as he kissed back, the need and hunger for each other very much prevalent in just that one kiss. When they parted once more, Mark was panting softly and he licked his lips, the pit of his stomach dropping at the sight of Ethan’s face flushed and his lips swollen. “I  _ really _ need to get you back home before I start something in this car we might regret.” He cleared his throat, seeing Ethan grin out of the corner of his eye as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. As he drove, he rested a hand on Ethan’s thigh and stroked his thumb across his leg slowly, every so often glancing at him as he did so. He was greeted with the sight of him smiling warmly, his eyes catching the sunlight streaming in through the window and highlighting the green tones of his irises. “You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, grabbing one of Ethan’s hands and kissing the back of it.

“Stop it,” Ethan said quietly, a hint of bashfulness in his voice as he glanced at him with a sweet smile - Mark had never been so in love.

“Never,” he grinned, “I’m gonna tell you everyday for as long as I live.”

“Which will hopefully be forever,” Ethan said fondly, leaning over and kissing his jaw.

When they arrived at his apartment they got out and Ethan grabbed his bag from the boot. They headed up the stairs and were greeted by the dogs at the door when they unlocked it. Immediately Ethan dropped to his knees and greeted them both. “Hey Spence, hey Chica!” he cooed, scratching their ears and stroking their fur, “Oooh, such good doggos!” Mark watched fondly, one arm crossed over his chest and his other hand touching his mouth as he smiled at the sight. He needed to ask Ethan to move in with him, and soon. Taking Ethan’s bag from his shoulder he brought it to the living room and set it on the sofa there, letting his boyfriend get reacquainted with their furry friends. When he stood and closed the front door, he headed over to join him, dogs following with wagging tails. “Everything okay?” he asked with a bright smile, “You look like you wanna say somethin’.”

“Let’s sit down,” Mark suggested, taking his hand and urging him onto the sofa and he sat next to him. “I did a lot of thinking during the time you were away,” he began, but he paused when he saw an uncertain look pass behind Ethan’s eyes, “Hey, it’s nothing bad I promise. Quite the opposite. I’ll get straight to the point, I don’t wanna keep you in suspense.” Clearing his throat, he took Ethan’s other hand too and brought them both to his lips to kiss his knuckles before continuing, “I wanted to ask you if you’d like to move in with me.” He watched as Ethan froze, his eyes widening as his brain whirred to process what he’d just asked. Finally it seemed like everything clicked into place because tears began welling up along the lower lash line of Ethan’s eyes and Mark wished he could stop making his boyfriend cry, even if it was happy tears.

“Yes, I’d love to,” he half sobbed, half laughed, and Mark gathered him up into his arms and held him tight, kissing the top of his head. His heart raced with excitement for the future where they’d both be living together.

“You continue to make me the happiest man alive, Ethan Nestor,” Mark said in a hushed, awe-stricken voice as he brushed away his tears with his thumb and admired his face up close, “I can’t wait to share my home with you.” He leaned in to kiss him, feeling his cheeks become wet from Ethan’s tears, but he didn’t mind too much.

Pulling apart, he saw that Ethan had a warm smile on his face and his eyes were bright, shining vividly. Mark couldn’t get enough of him. “Only one condition,” his boyfriend said after a moment’s thought.

“What’s that?” Mark asked curiously, one eyebrow lifted at the fact that there had to be  _ any _ conditions. He thought it was a done deal, regardless of any other factors.

“Spencer comes too,” Ethan teased, sticking his tongue out between his teeth as he grinned at Mark, to which he scoffed indignantly and pulled him close to attack his neck with kisses.

“Of course, you idiot,” he said fondly, rolling his eyes as he let up off the kisses, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one and waheyyy we have more relationship development!!  
> Thanks ever so much to everyone for your support and tbh writing this oneshot was a huge help to me because I’m missing the bromance in Unus Annus rn. Anyone else?  
> Let me know what you thought of this one and I’ll see you in the comments/the next oneshot! <3


End file.
